


Little Virgil

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little Space, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Summary: Virgil has a little space and the others find him de-aged to a toddler.I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! HEY I KNOW ITS NOT TSTUFF BUT I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA SO I WHIPPED THIS UP HOPE YALL LIKE ITTRIGGER WARNINGS: abuse, nightmares, anxiety, i think thats it
Series: Non Tickle Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 61
Kudos: 461





	1. Chapter 1

Breakfast time, one of Patton’s favorite times. He knew Virgil had been feeling really stressed and anxious about the dark sides, so he made Virgil’s favorite: Waffles with maple syrup and powdered sugar with strawberries!

Patton had to admit, it was is his favorite too.

Logan and Roman had already joined Patton in the dining room for breakfast. Usually the smell of waffles would entice Virgil out of his room by now…”I’m gonna go get Virgil.” Patton announced.

“Alright, fetch our local emo nightmare.” Roman replied, serving himself an extra large stack of waffles.

Patton walked down the hall of each of their rooms until the end which had a gray door. Virgil’s room. Patton gently knocked on the door.

“Hey, kiddo. Breakfast is ready.” Patton waited. No answer.

“Virgil?” He asked again.

No answer.

Patton was getting worried, so he opened the door and peered inside.

His jaw dropped.

In the middle of the room, sat an anxious looking 3 year old with a piece of paper taped to his hoodie.

“Uh… Hi?” Patton stuttered, trying to process the situation.

“Dada?”

That word turned Patton from a confused and cautious friend into a protective and loving father figure.

“Hey there, kiddo.” Patton crouched down and smiled. “You mind coming over here so I can see that note you have?”

The small child shuffled closer to Patton. Patton gently took the note taped to his hoodie and read it.

“I really hope you don’t see this, but if you do, my little space got out of hand. It’s a coping mechanism. The more stressed I get, the harder it is to control. I’ll be back to normal once i’m less stressed. Virgil”

Patton looked at the child and noticed the slight eyeshadow. “Virgil?”

The child wiped his nose and nodded.

Patton had a moment of ‘what do I do?’ before sighing and smiling at the child. “Wanna come with me? We can see Logan and Roman, and get you breakfast if you’re hungry.”

Virgil smiled and scurried over to him before hugging his leg. Patton let out a soft ‘aw’ and picked up the child before carrying him to the dining room.

…

“So that…” Roman pointed at the small child sitting on the table nibbling a strawberry. “Is Virgil?”

“Apparently.” Patton handed Roman the note. Logan glanced at it.

“Little space… I believe that is another term for age regression.”

“You know what this is, Lo?”

“Well, age regression is a coping mechanism. It can manifest in different ways, such as feeling and acting like a toddler. I suppose that since we’re in the mind palace and can shape shift… Virgil’s body fit itself to the shape appropriate to Virgil’s current mindset.” Logan examined the child. “Fascinating, really.”

“Okay, so. Virgil is now three years old until he gets less stressed. How do we help him get back to normal?” Roman asked.

“He did this as a panic response, he needs to de-stress and this is how he does it. I’d recommend we let him indulge in things that are typically deemed for children until he feels comfortable enough to return to his usual state.”

“I have no problem with that.” Patton smiled and looked at Virgil. “How about you eat your breakfast and we can watch whatever show you want! We can eat the waffles I made, or you could have scrambled eggs if you want, oh! We could watch blue’s clues? Or backyardigans? Or whatever you want, little one!” Patton cooed.

“I’m thinking Patton’s going to end up spoiling little Virgil.” Roman mused. He smiled at the sight of Virgil’s cute little face smiling at Patton.

“I will leave you two to care for Virgil whilst I check in on Thomas and research parenting tips.” Logan nodded and sunk out.

“This is so adorable! We’ll need extra pillows for cuddle piles!” Patton rambled.

“Ooh, I can conjure them in. Oh! And how about… toys?” Roman pointed at the couch and poofed in some stuffed animals.

“Yes! And baby toys… like rattles and pacifiers!”

Roman pointed and soon numerous rattles of different shapes and colors were placed onto a coffee table with a few different pacifiers.

“And snacks for kids. Like animal crackers, or jelly beans!” Patton rattled on excitedly as Roman brought their ideas to life.

“And fruit snacks, and apple sauce!” Bowls of snacks were popped into existence across multiple coffee tables and side tables.

“And don’t forget blankets!” Patton shouted excitedly.

Roman and Patton eyed the living room which had been completely turned into a toddler/family hangout area.

“Great! Now, what do you wanna watch, Virgil?” Patton asked, looking down.

Except… Virgil wasn’t there.

“Virgil?!” Patton shouted worriedly.

“Wait, where did he go?” Roman noticed the absence of a certain toddler.

The two immediately became frantic, dashing around the mind palace trying to find the missing toddler, until the two skidded to a halt to see Virgil with a yellow marker drawing on the wall.”Virgil!” Roman gasped. “We do not draw on walls!” He went and plucked the marker from Virgil’s hand.

Virgil looked at Roman… and then began to cry.

Patton rushed to Virgil’s side. “It’s okay, Virgil. It’s the mind palace, these things can be fixed. You’re okay. Shhhh.” He hugged the crying toddler and pet his hair.

“…Patton.” Roman stammered, pointing at the wall.

On the wall was a crudely drawn large man with a hat. He had raised hands and pointy teeth, a pose a child might draw of a monster in the closet.

“Kiddo, is that… Deceit?”

Virgil sniffled and nodded before burying his face in Patton’s shirt.

Patton and Roman shared a concerned look.

After a moment Patton spoke with a gentle voice “Why does he look like that?”

Virgil pulled away, his eyeshadow stained in tear tracks. “He hurts me.”

Patton tried to speak without his voice wavering. “What do you mean?

The child hesitated a put a hand around his throat before shaking his head. “No.”

“Okay, kiddo, you don’t have to talk about it.”

Patton gently picked up Virgil before shooting Roman a worried look.

“Uh- anyways, Virgil. How about we go to the living room and watch a nice kid friendly show-”

“Ruby Gloom!” Virgil exclaimed with a big smile.

“I’ve… never heard of it.”

“I’ll show you!”

Virgil took Patton hand and happily lead him to the blanket fort him and Roman had built for him.

Patton sat back and watched the show with Virgil cuddled into his side excitedly pointing out characters.

It was no wonder Virgil of all sides would like this show. It seemed like a normal kids show but with a gothic style and a tone of “the bright of the dark side”.

“Who’s your favorite character, Virge?”

Without hesitation Virgil replied “Scaredy bat.”

“And why is that?”

“Cause he’s scared and nervous but he’s still friendly and happy.”

“Nervous, huh? Reminds me of someone.” Patton smiled.

“Virgil!”

Virgil squeaked and jumped at Roman’s sudden voice.

The princely side walked in with a huge box of markers and an entire stack of printer paper. Virgil lit up at the sight.

“Draw on these, not the walls, little one.”

“Okay.” He nodded and grabbed the paper and markers.

The three spent the next hour watching Ruby Gloom and drawing. Well, Virgil was drawing. Patton and Roman got more involved in the show than they had intended and were watching happily.

The time passed fast, Patton always glancing to see Virgil focusing on his drawing with his tongue sticking out. It made Patton smile.

He enjoyed listening to Roman talk about the show and fantasizing about its world building. It was a lovely familial time.

Logan came in some time later to talk about his findings.

Patton looked back to see Virgil asleep on the paper.

“Hang on, Lo. I’ll put Virgil to bed. Little guy’s tuckered out from all his drawing.

Patton gently picked up the sleeping toddler and began walking towards Virgil’s room.

“Uh… Patton.” Logan’s voice stopped Patton in his tracks.

Patton turned to see Logan holding up one of the papers.

There was a drawing of deceit similar to what he had done on the wall, but this time, deceit was holding what looked to be virgil to the wall by his throat.

Patton paled and looked down at Virgil. Vulnerable and asleep. Peaceful.

Patton sent a look of fear that said “let’s talk about this later”.

The two nodded as Patton left to put Virgil to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, if you dont like unsympathetic deceit this aint for you
> 
> mental low is approaching so im pouring angst from my soul bleh 
> 
> oh also some gross bug stuff happens for you squeamish dudes

Roman held the ominous drawing in his hand. There was something going on here. Virgil’s note suggested he’d been using little space for a long time to cope, but suddenly it became so hard to control he’d been a toddler for days. And what he said about Deceit… 

‘He hurts me’…

Normally Roman would never do what he was going to do next… but seeing his friend in such a helpless position… he couldn’t turn a blind eye. 

He went down the hall seldom used. A dark decrepit hallway leading to the crevice, the space of the mind palace the dark sides called home.

Roman grimaced to himself at the disgusting state it was in. Moldy flooring and cracking ceilings. Cobwebs and cockroaches.. ew.

“Well well well, if it isn’t my big brother?”

Roman growled at the familiar voice.

“Remus.”

The man grinned and waltzed towards him. 

“Whatever do i owe the pleasure? Oh, where are my manners, I haven’t offered you a snack.”

Remus plucked a cockroach from the wall and held it to Roman with a malicious grin, knowing the growing disgust in his brother. 

“Oh, not hungry? I’ll take it then~” Remus carefully bit the cockroach in half as its legs continued to wriggle. The crunch of the bite was enough to make Roman wince. 

“Remus…” Roman sighed. “I need to know whats going on with Virgil and deceit.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s to know? Big Daddy Deceit and little baby Virgey are the same as always.” Remus ate the second bite of cockroach and grinned, a leg still wiggling between his teeth.

“Do you know what’s-”

“Oh, please. Of course I know our little emo got scared and played cry baby.” Remus smiled and held out his tongue, where the cockroach now stood in tact. It crawled off his tongue and down his face.

“What’s Deceit doing to him?”

“What he always does, brother. He punishes-” Remus’s hand slammed against his mouth. He looked surprise before grinning at Roman. He knew.

Remus paused and slowly was able to lower his hand. “He’s listening. He doesn’t like it when I tell you light sides about how things run down here. Guess you’ll have to find out for yourself. Ooh, it’s like a little treasure hunt!” 

Remus approached Roman and held his face. “But something tells me you won’t like what you find.” With that, Remus grabbed Roman’s shoulder and spun him around. When he stopped spinning and got his balance, he was back in mind palace.

Roman gasped for air, what was happening… what was he doing?!

“Ruh?”

Roman blinked and looked down to see tiny Virgil. He stood and looked up with big curious eyes. He’d obviously been drawing, he had marker all over his face and hands.

“Hey, Virge.” Roman softened. “You’ve got marker on you.”

Virge smiled and nodded.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, huh? How’s a bubblebath sound?”

Virgil nodded emphatically and waved his hands. Roman chuckled and picked the toddler up.

“Padre, could you warm up a bath for your little storm cloud?” Roman called.

A perky blue Patton popped in with a smile. “Okie dokie, Romie!”

“Alright, go with dada.” Roman gave a quick kiss to Virgil’s forehead and handed him to Patton.

“Alrighty, kiddo. Who’s ready for a bubble bath with bath toys!” Patton cheered before pausing and looking to Roman. “Could you-”

Roman chuckled and snapped his fingers, popping in a bottle of lavender bubble bath, a purple rubber duck, and a few plastic animal figures for bath toys. 

Patton laughed. “Lookie there, you knew just what I was going to say!” He quickly gathered all the bath supplies and ran off with little Virgil.

Roman shook his head fondly and walked to the main room to examine Virgil’s drawings.

At first he was relieved since it seemed all of his drawings were normal. There was a raccoon, a forest, some characters from Ruby Gloom, some spiders and spider webs (Roman took those to the side so Patton wouldn’t see them), and some drawings of them all together.

It seemed normal until Roman looked closer at the drawing of all of them. There was a scribbled out figure next to Virgil.

In yellow. 

And instead of the scribbled out figure, Virgil had drew Patton in his place.

Roman squinted at the drawing. 

What did it mean?

“Roman?”

Roman flinched as he heard his name.

Patton came out of the bathroom with a troubled expression.

Roman didn’t need to ask. He quickly joined Patton in the bathroom.

It seemed Patton had been undressing Virgil for his bath when he saw-

Oh no.

There was a long black and purple bruise across Virgil’s neck that had been covered by his hoodie.It was a strange shape. It went all around his throat like he was-

strangled.

Roman and Patton were frozen. What did they do? The last time they asked it seemed to upset Virgil, but… this was serious. 

“Dada? We play raccoon?” Virgil held up a plastic raccoon Roman had poofed in as a bath toy. 

Roman glanced at Patton who looked close to tears.

He sighed and squeezed his shoulder. “It’ll be alright. I’m looking into it. You play with him, I need to talk to Logan.”

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get some emotional angst, next chapter is fluff, im gonna be alternating chapters between angst and fluff

“Roman come here!”

Roman bolted upright as he heard Patton yelling, and dashed into the main room, fearing another horrific discovery.

“Patton- what is-?”

Patton stopped him with a smile. “Sh. Look!” He pointed to Virgil was was curled up on the couch holding a patchy misshapen stuffed animal.

Roman looked a bit confused, he looked to Patton who had tears in his eyes.

“You poofed in all those stuffed animals, so I tried making one. My imagination isn’t as good as yours, and I’m not very skilled at conjuring, so it came out kind of… off. But Virgil took it, smiled at me, and said it was his favorite.”

Patton was crying at this point, smiling at Virgil who was glued to the toy. If Roman turned his head to the side, it kind of looked like a raccoon… or maybe a fox? Or… a cat with bear ears?

Roman didn’t know what it was supposed to be, but Virgil sure seemed to love it.

After Roman took a moment to take in the scene with a smile, he frowned at Patton. 

“Why did you yell for me like that? I thought something bad happened, or you found some more stuff connecting to deceit.”

Patton’s smile disappeared. He took a breath. “No, I haven’t. I’m worried, but I don’t press him to talk about it, not that he would.”

Roman sighed. “I talked to Logan about it last night. He met with Thomas about it and things seem alright on his end for now, but…” Roman trailed off. He looked to Patton. Everytime Patton looked at Virgil in this state, he grew so happy… he was so protective and caring. He was so excited to care for Virgil like he was never able to, and to be a dad… like he was never able to.

Roman hesitated… but it needed to be said.

“Patton… he can’t stay a kid forever.”

Patton nodded and sniffled. “I know. I just… When he’s little I can-” Patton let out a small sob. “I can protect him. He isolates himself so much… and I feel so helpless. I know he’s anxious and fighting so much, but I can’t fight it for him. I can’t come in and wipe out the anxieties. I can’t be the strong dad who looks in the closet to keep the monsters away.” Patton began crying. “But the past few days… I’ve been able to help him, protect him, care for him. And I know it’s selfish to want to keep him this way, it’s not fair to him or anyone else-”

“Patton.” Roman stopped Patton before he started crying too. “You know what Virgil would say to that?” Roman gave a small smile. “Whatever you’re feeling, for however long, is completely normal.”

Patton smiled at that. He wiped his eyes and looked back at the toddler cradling his toy. “I’m gonna help get him back to normal, I just-” Patton grit his teeth. “Is it bad that I want to savor it?”

Roman laid a hand on Patton’s shoulder. “Not at all. But just remember, this isn’t really him, not the Virgil you know truly. The Virgil you know is dark, serious, and sassy.” Roman chuckled at the end, hoping to add some sweet humor to the bitter conversation. Luckily, Patton laughed.

“You’re right. I miss my adult dark strange son.”

The two were so caught up in conversation they didn’t notice Virgil had woken up.

“Dada?”

Patton jumped and looked down to see Virgil standing in front of him, the misshapen toy dragging behind him.

“Oh- sorry, kiddo.” Patton smiled, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t crying.

Virgil tilted his head and lifted his toy to Patton. “Dada sad? Take Rucky.”

Patton smiled and gently held the toy. “Rucky?”

Virgil nodded and pointed at the toy. “Rucky.”

Patton sniffed and nodded. “That’s a nice name.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mama logan fluff

Patton was no longer allowed to officiate Virgil’s dinners.

To put it in a figurative sense, Patton had no backbone.

…

“Patton… What did Virgil have for dinner?” Logan tapped his foot at the sight. Logan had given him excellently researched directions on dinner’s appropriate for young children including diced carrots and sliced apples.

Patton looked at him sheepishly as Virgil scarfed down a chocolate chip cookie.

“Well?”

“Well- I was going to have him eat carrots! But he said those were yucky, so I asked what he’d like to eat, and he said I make yummy cookies, and-” Patton rubbed the back of his neck. “I couldn’t say no! He’s too cute, and look how happy he is!” 

Patton gestured to Virgil who was now shoving half of a cookie into the sewn mouth of Rucky.

“He’ll have a stomachache later, he needs to eat vegetables.”

Virgil blew a rasberry in protest before raising Rucky above his head and shaking its head ‘no’.

“Mama LoLo likes gross!”

Patton could tell you the look on Logan’s face was anything but amused, especially when later Virgil was groaning of a tummy-ache and Patton was worried he was deathly ill. 

…

Logan set down a plate with separately proportioned servings of peas, carrots, a sliced apple, and a small bunch of grapes.

Virgil’s face soured before he looked up at Logan with what could accurately be described as ‘puppy-dog eyes’.

“Mama LoLo make Brownies?”

“No. Virgil, you need to eat your vegetables, they help you feel better.”

Virgil make a ‘blech’ sound in protest.

Logan was a bit stunned.

How to make a toddler eat.

You can’t force them… 

Logan was lost in the logistics of how to make a resistant toddler eat when he felt a small cold projectile hit forehead.

Virgil was grinned from the table.

“Virgil, did you-”

Virgil threw another pea at Logan.

Logan tightened his gaze. Virgil giggled and threw another one.

“That is not very constructi-” Logan felt a pea go into his mouth as he spoke.

Virgil laughed and squealed as he raised his hands up. “I win!”

Hm… Games are often appealing to toddlers, right?

“Virgil, I have a proposal. I will attempt to toss the vegetables towards you, and you will catch them in your mouth and eat them.”

Virgil nodded and opened his mouth with a grin, eager to play this new game.

Bingo, Logan wins.

…And that’s how 10 minutes later Roman walked in to see Logan throwing carrots into Virgil’s mouth with peas covering the floors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaangst

Logan bent over his desk covered in scattered pages scrawled with notes.

Problem: Virgil is stuck in a de-aged head space and matching body

solution: ?????

Logic should be able to solve this.

Think!

Due to evidence already gathered, it’s safe to assume Virgil had been doing this regularly for some time with relative control. Something drastic must have changed to prompt this intense reaction.

It was due to stress… so something out of the ordinary must have happened to stress him out so much, he lost control of his regression.

First thought would be Deceit, but due to the information Roman gathered from Remus, it seems Deceit ‘punishing’ Virgil was common, so something beyond that would have to have happened.

Though Remus was a questionable source at best…

Logan had examined Virgil’s physical injuries, and the findings were more upsetting than they had intended…

The bruising around Virgil’s throat was indeed from strangulation… but there was scar tissue beneath that, suggesting that strangulation was a regular occurrence.

That ruled that out as being the catalyst event to trigger the involuntary age regression.

Logan gripped his desk until his knuckles were white.

It was so frustrating. Virgil, his friend, was in so much pain for so long, and only now were they discovering any of it.

And beyond that, if they didn’t figure out how to help him back… he’d theoretically be a child forever.

And, in a way, that meant losing Virgil.

Logan felt a burning drop cascading beneath his eye, which he refused to believe was a tear.

He was Logic. He was supposed to know these things.

He should’ve noticed this.

He should’ve known about this.

And he should know how to fucking fix it!

Logan screamed and shoved all his papers off the desk.

Tears continued to fall. 

Why… Why couldn’t he figure it out?

Why couldn’t he save him…?


	6. Chapter 6

Logan had been spending more time with Virgil, trying to figure out how to reverse the effects of the de-aging.

He needed to know what happened with Deceit, why Virgil went into his little space, and how he usually got out.

But every time he brought Deceit up, Virgil would get quiet and non-responsive.

Logan felt helpless. He didn’t know what to do, and he wasn’t good with kids!

After Logan had taken on dinner duties though, he had begun to feel closer to little-Virgil.

As always, Logan was observant and analytical, leading him to research about parenting and child behavior.

The logical side was currently typing up his findings. He had discovered something interesting.

Patton had noticed Virgil chewing on his nails a lot, something he did when he was at his normal age as well. He had begun chewing other things, like his stuffed animals or bath toys.

Patton’s temporary solution was to let him chew on a stuffed animal.

It was an interesting observation, along with Roman’s realization that little-Virgil tended not to talk when he was nervous. He’d simply nod or point to indicate answers.

The third thing that went into Logan’s newest findings was last night’s movie night. It was the first bi-weekly movie night since Virgil had undergone his de-aging, though they intended to go on as normal as none of their usual movie picks were inappropriate for children.

Things came to a halt when Virgil whined and held his hands to his ears, indicating the tv was too loud.

It prompted Logan to research, and his findings actually helped him understand Virgil as a person better.

Virgil was autistic.

It made sense in hindsight. Virgil always had a tendency to chew or fidget, he was never one for loud noises or crowds, and his anxiety exacerbated the symptoms, and children with autism have much harder time controlling their symptoms than adults.

It got Logan to thinking.

Maybe some of Virgil’s abrasive remarks or frustrated gestures were due to his difficulty reading others?

Or why he continued to chew his nails even when Logan told him it was unhealthy?

And what if Virgil knew? And simply hid it from the others? He was much smarter and more aware than others gave him credit for, and he clearly knew a lot about mental illness and neurodivergence. 

All of this led him down a figurative rabbit hole. A hole that led to articles on communicating with autistic children better, and how autistic children process trauma.

Maybe...

This could help them figure out what happened.

Maybe they weren’t asking the right questions?

Time to put this info to use.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman sighed and muted the television. Nothing on the tv could be as interesting as what was happening in the kitchen. He grinned and peered over the couch.

Patton was washing dishes while Virgil was sat on one of the barstools. 

“A then this bowl rode the biiiiig wave!” Patton laughed and swished the bowl around in the soapy water, making swishing sounds with his mouth as Virgil giggled at the sight.

“And then the storm got bigger!” He laughed.

Patton gasped. “Even bigger? Okay!” He splashed the bowl into the water, sending small drops of water everywhere. Virgil laughed and pointed at Patton. “Dada’s all wet! He’s a kraken!” 

“I’m a kraken am I?” Patton giggled. “Roar, I’m the kraken, here to wash all your dirty cereal bowls!” 

Patton roared and swished the bowls around, sending suds all over the counter as Virgil giggled hysterically. The toddler grinned and licked the water off his hoodie.

“Hey, don’t lick your hoodie, sport.” Patton tapped Virgil’s nose.

“I’m thirsty!” He protested, stomping his foot on the barstool with a grin.

“Well hello, Thirsty, I’m dad, have you seen Virgil anywhere?” Patton grinned as Virgil burst into another fit of giggles. 

Roman laughed to himself as Logan walked in. He could see the logical side mentally facepalm himself about the mess before it melted in a fond grin at the innocent scene. 

“I’m Virgil!”

“No you’re not! You just said you’re thirsty!” Patton mock-gasped.

“Like for juice!”

“Oooooh!” Patton laughed. “You should’ve said so, Thirsty.”

“Dad, I’m Virgil!” The toddler was practically giggling himself off the barstool.

“Well hello, Virgil. Have you seen Thirsty anywhere?”

“Water!” Virgil laughed and leaned over the counter to splash his hands in the sink.

“Oh well now I’m all wet, Thirsty!” 

“Your name’s all wet now!” Virgil pointed and laughed. Patton just brightened, his smile widening so much Roman’s cheeks hurt!

“Oh you’re gonna be all wet in a minute!” Patton raised his hand to do a big splash.

Virgil’s smile instantly disappeared. He turned his head and tensed, yelping out “No, dad!”

The happy scene screeched to a halt.

Before anyone could speak, Virgil gripped his shirt and sputtered. “I’m sorry, please don’t!”

You could hear a pin drop.

Logan was the first to speak. “Virgil, what are you apologizing for?”

Virgil turned to him with frightened eyes. “I-I dunno, I’m sorry.”

“Why do you feel the need to apologize?”

Virgil paused and looked at the ground. “Punishment?”

Logan flicked his eyes to Patton who was holding back tears. the fatherly side was frozen, he didn’t know what to do.

Logan sighed. “Patton, could you finish the dishes? I would like to talk with Virgil.”


	8. Chapter 8

Logan led Virgil to the living room which was still covered in blankets and stuffed animals. 

“Virgil, could we talk for a moment?”

Virgil sat and grabbed his favorite stuffed animal: Rucky. He sat and nodded at the ground.

“You’re not in trouble, Virgil. I just want to talk to you, okay?”

Virgil nodded and sniffed.

“Or, if you’d like, you could draw it out. Would that help?” Logan pulled a stack of copy paper from under the coffee table as well as a large pack of markers.

Virgil’s shoulders relaxed at the sight, but he instantly tensed back up.

Logan crouched down so his body was lower than Virgil’s. “Virgil? You’re okay, everyone’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong, and I’m not here to hurt you.”

Virgil nodded and let out a small sob. 

Logan grit his teeth and asked what he already knew the answer to. “Did Deceit hurt you when he said you did something bad?”

Virgil nodded.

“Did you think Patton was going to hurt you?”

Virgil sobbed. “I’m sorry-”

“No, you don’t need to feel sorry. It’s okay.”

Logan paused to let Virgil cry. He hid his face in Rucky for a moment.

Logan nodded and turned to the paper. He grabbed a pen and began writing, after which he placed his papers on the table.

Each paper had a title at the top.

“What upsets you?”

“What makes you happy or comfortable?”

“What can we do to help you feel better?”

Virgil peeked over Rucky to look at the papers.

“I have these papers out, I would like you to draw or write what you think about them, whenever you’d like to. I will put on a show, and I will sit with you if it will help you feel safe. You can write or draw whatever you want, we just want to know how to help you.” Logan explained.

Virgil looked up at Logan with what could only be described as eyes full of… trust.

Logan cleared his throat and turned the tv on to that show Virgil loved, Ruby Gloom.

He sat back and watched the show, letting virgil feel free to do what he wanted.

The show didn’t really interest him, but he could watch it while Virgil relaxed, if it would help.

After a moment Virgil picked up a marker and began drawing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil has a little space and the others find him de-aged to a toddler.
> 
> this chapter is suuuuuper short but the quarantine is getting to me and i am ~depressed~ and its really hard to get motivated to do anything. i just wanna keep updating so no one thinks this series is discontinued.

“What upsets you?”

“What makes you happy or comfortable?”

“What can we do to help you feel better?”

Logan had stayed with Virgil all afternoon to help him feel safe enough to open up and answer the questions Logan had written down.

The first page Logan looked at, ‘What makes you happy or comfortable’, he could’ve guessed what he wrote. He had pictures of Rucky, Patton, Ruby Gloom, blankets and pillows, and papers and crayons.

The next page was ‘What can we do to help you feel better?’. It had a few pictures. One was a person presumably yelling with a red mark through it, confirming Logan’s suspicions that Virgil was upset to loud noises.

It was the last page that caught Logan’s attention: “What upsets you?”

There was a picture of Deceit as Logan was expected, but it was the word under it that Logan didn’t know what to make of.

“Erasure”

Logan held the paper in his hand, reading the word over and over.

What did that mean?

Logan sighed. He needed to ask Virgil, even though he probably wouldn’t answer.

After Virgil finished writing Logan had let Patton take over watching him while he looked over the answers.

Logan walked from his study, seeking out Patton and Virgil. He didn’t have to search long, he could hear Virgil and Patton giggling from the living room in the giant pillow fort they made.

“Rucky is guarding!” Virgil giggled and sat Rucky up on one of the pillow pillars (yes, pillars. Once Roman heard they were making a pillow fort his creative endeavor took over and well... it became more of a pillow palace.)

“Very good, Virgil. He will guard our territory from ruthless dragons!” Roman declared, shaking his fist dramatically making Virgil giggle more.

“No, dragons friends!”

“Virgil’s right, Roman.” Patton popped up from the second story window. “Dragons are friends. So says King Virgil!”

Roman grinned and bowed. “I am your knight, my king. If you say the dragons are friends, then we shall invite them for a feast!”

“Cheerios!” Virgil laughed and threw his hands in the air, making the other two laugh along.

“A feast of cheerios it is!”

Logan smiled at the sight. He was so happy. Asking would most likely upset him.

Logan looked at the page. There’s no harm asking later. Let him have time to play.

The logical aspect turned to return to his room, smiling at the sounds of squealing and giggling as the three played.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Ships, just sanders sides
> 
> Summary: Virgil has a little space and the others find him de-aged to a toddler.
> 
> Okay we got some heavy angst here. if youre only here for fluff, look away lol
> 
> also yes we got deceit’s name reveal but since this started before that for the rest of the series he’ll be referred to as ‘deceit’
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: abuse, angst, unsympathetic Deceit,
> 
> Taglist: @thedukeofdeodorant-main @another-in-fander

Logan came back to the living room an hour later to check on Virgil and the others. He happily found them on the couch watching a show called “Vampirina”, Virgil being held by Patton and Roman snacking on gummy bears.

Logan took a moment to watch. It was calm and peaceful, and it made him smile.

He took a step forward to make his presence known.

“Oh, hey, Lo!” Patton paused the tv. 

Logan opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“Well isn’t this cute?”

Logan stumbled forward and turned to see the snake-eyed side himself.

Deceit.

Patton and Roman immediately flew to their feet.

“Deceit. What are you doing here?” Roman growled. 

“I’m just here to collect my little Virgil.” He eyed Virgil, who was now shaking and whimpering, with narrow eyes.

Virgil clung to Patton’s leg and the parental side put out a hand in front of him. “He’s not yours.”

Deceit ignored Patton and turned his head to look at Virgil. “Don’t hide, Virgil.” He paused and grinned before practically purring out “Erasure.”

Logan remembered the paper which Virgil wrote ‘erasure’. He glanced at the toddler. Virgil’s eyes widened. He looked at Patton and winced before climbing off the couch and making his way to Deceit.

Patton gasped and grabbed Virgil, holding him in his arms. 

“You don’t deserve Virgil!”

Logan felt a burning rage as he saw Virgil, eyes full of fear and vulnerability.

He turned to Deceit and grabbed him, pinning him to the wall in anger.

“WHAT IS ERASURE?!“

Deceit grinned. “Oh, it doesn’t matter to you.”

Logan shoved Deceit’s head to the wall and looked at him with a fierceness usually reserved for wolves. “Deceit, you are horrible for what you've been doing. Not only to our friend Virgil, but to a child as well-”

“He’s no child!” Deceit spat. “He only pretends he is to garner sympathy.”

"You and I both know that isn’t true!”

“But it is true that he’s not a child. Fine. If you won’t give him back, he’ll probably stay a child forever!” 

Deceit turned his gaze over to Patton.

“Is that what you want? To trap him as a child so you can feel like a dad for once? You're just keeping him this way for yourself. You're just as bad as me.”

Patton let out a choked sob and held Virgil closer to him.

Logan had to restrain himself from hurting the bastard. “TURN HIM BACK!”

“I can’t. only he can, but if you give him to me, i know how to make him go back to his adult form.” 

“No. We’ve done a little digging and know what you've been doing to him.”

Deceit let out a chilling cackle.

“Oh, you have no idea what you're messing with. Fine. Keep the pathetic child. Stay in your own little world of playtime. Keep him suffering in that form forever.”

In less than a blink of an eye, Deceit sunk out, sliding out of Logan’s grasp.

Logan panted, his adrenaline spiking. He glanced back at Patton, sobbing, holding Virgil closely, with Roman trying his best to comfort him.

What... What should he do?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in angst territory. next chapter is like 1.5k+ words of the purest fluff  
> i try to balance this series between angst and fluff and weve been leaning heavily in angst recently so i promise some fluff is coming back soon

It was so fast.

Just barely a minute ago Patton, Roman, and the toddler Virgil were sitting on the couch, happy, and content.

Now Patton was crying while Virgil gasped for air, sobbing, and panicking.

“I- I’m S-Sorr-” Virgil was barely able to speak between choked sobs and wheezing.

“I’It’s okay, kiddo. Breathe!” Patton cried.

Logan quickly ran to Virgil and crouched. “Virgil? Hey, Virgil. I need you breathe with me okay? Can you do that?” Logan started slowly patting his hand on his thigh, tapping out a rhythm. “We’re going to breathe inward for five seconds, okay? Can you do this with me?” Logan slowly took a breath in, and felt a wave of relief when Virgil copied him.

After five steady taps he spoke. “Alright now we’re going to hold the breath in for seven counts, okay?” 

He tapped out another seven. Virgil, still with tears down his face, continued the exercise. 

“And we’re going to breathe out for eight counts” Logan made a big show of slowly letting out his breath, and Virgil, again, copied. 

“You’re doing excellent, Virgil. Let’s do it again.”

Logan continued the exercise with Virgil, and slowly, the toddler was taken out of his panic attack. 

Virgil stopped shaking and looked up at Logan.

“Good. I’m glad you- OOF!” Logan fell back on his butt as Virgil tackled him in a tight hug. 

The toddler sniffled and buried his face in Logan’s chest with a soft whimper. “I love you. Please don’t ever go away.” Virgil murmured into his polo.

Logan blinked at the contact. He soon found himself wrapping his arms around Virgil. He was... warm and small. He felt so vulnerable. Logan almost never wanted to let go of the child.

Logan glanced at Patton who was smiling at him, his tears still staining his cheeks. Roman slowly brought Patton into a hug and glanced at Logan that seemed to say ‘it’s okay. It’s over now.’

But it wasn’t over.

Virgil was still a child, in little space.

And they still didn’t know how to help him out. How to get their friend back.

What if Deceit was right?

What if... Virgil stayed a child forever?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright weve had a lot of angst so heres some PURE UNINTERRUPTED LITTLE VIRGIL FLUFF  
> tooth rotting fluff ahead. be warned.

Patton stood with Virgil in his arms and Roman patting his shoulder. Logan glanced at them and sighed. “Virgil is very stressed. Roman, Patton, you’re better with kids. Think of the most fun, stress free thing a child would enjoy and do it. Go to the imagination if you have to. I need to think some things out. If anything, and I mean anything happens, get me immediately.”

Roman smirked. “You really are a mom, huh?”

Logan was about to retort when he felt a tugging on his sleeve. He glanced at Virgil huddled in Patton’s arms staring up at him.

“Mama Lo-Lo not coming?”

Logan stammered, not completely sure how to answer, but Patton gave him a nudge and a nod. He sighed.

“No, sorry, Virgil. But Roman and Patton will take care of you.”

Virgil opened his mouth to add something but stopped. He looked... sad.

Patton turned with Roman towards Roman’s door to the imagination. He could hear Virgil whisper something but he didn’t quite catch.

Logan hesitated before turning to head to his study.

...

“He said the most fun place ever... I got it!” Roman snapped. “Disneyland!” He shouted.

Virgil flinched and Patton patted the child’s back. “Amusement parks are pretty loud and... big. Maybe something smaller?”

Roman gave a dramatic sigh. “Fine. Well let’s take the amusement out of the park and just go to a park!”

Patton lit up. “That’s a great idea, Ro. Think you can shape the imagination into a park? Like with a playground and some trees and stuff?”

“Can I?” Roman grinned. “Of course I can.” Roman turned to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He paused before opening it. The landscape quickly began shifting and shaping into a large park with surrounding woods.

Patton stepped through with a huge grin. “This is amazing, Ro!” He gently put Virgil on the ground. “Does this look fun, V?”

Virgil hesitated before smiling at Patton, though he still looked nervous.

Roman chuckled. “Enough frowny face.” He scooped Virgil up and put him on his shoulders. “Piggy back rides for the cutest kid ever!”

Virgil erupted in giggles as Roman ran across the grassy turf making horse noises as he went.

Patton softened at the sight. He took a breath, letting the earlier encounter roll off his back before quickly jogging alongside Roman to the playground.

“Alright, kiddo, wait for your ol’ pops!” Patton slowed to a stop at the playground as Roman set Virgil onto the playground equipment.

Virgil seemed to be taking after Roman, because the first thing he wanted to do was play Castle. He climbed onto the jungle gym and declared he must defend his castle from invaders.

Roman grinned before letting out a oar. “I will invade your castle!”

Patton climbed onto the castle beside Virgil and gasped. “The monster is invading the castle. How will the kind respond?”

“Magic!” Virgil shouted.

“Magic it is!”

Virgil raised his hands and made swishing noises before throwing an imaginary fireball at Roman. “Fire spell!”

Roman chuckled and pretended to fall to the floor. “Ah, no! But I shall not be defeated, rah!”

“And the monster fell on its butt in the woodchips.” Patton narrated. Virgil laughed at his antics.

“Alligator mote!” Virgil giggled and watched as Roman dramatically shouted and wailed.

Looks like he was putting his acting skills to use.

“Ah, the alligators are eating my toes!”

Virgil squealed and laughed at that.

Roman fell back and crawled away. “Thankfully I seemed to escape the alligators.”

“Uh-Oh, looks like the invader is coming back, Virgil.” Patton narrated as Roman rose to his feet and held his hands over his head like a monster.

“I’m gonna take your castle and paint the walls pink!”

“Nuh, not pink!” Virgil laughed and tugged on Patton’s shirt sleeve. “Dada, come fight wit me!”

Patton giggled. “Okay!” He grabbed Virgil and waved him in the air as he clumsily walked towards Roman. “The king can fly! Here he comes!”

“No! The the flying king!” Roman wailed dramatically.

“Rawr!” Patton placed the child near Roman.

Virgil ran up to Roman lightly beat his hands on his leg. “Boom! You’re defeated!”

Roman rolled over and gave the most dramatic death scene he could muster, making Virgil laugh uncontrollably at his antics.

Finally as Roman ‘died’, Patton scooped Virgil up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Was that fun, little one?”

Virgil giggled and nodded. “Yes!”

“Maybe if Roman gets up, we can get something to eat.”

“I can’t I’m dead.” Roman wheezed.

“Oh no! Virgil? Do you know a way we can get Roman back?”

Virgil nodded.

Patton set him on the ground. Virgil ran to Roman and started tickling his ribs. Immediately Roman bolted up, laughing. “Okay, okay, I’m alive!”

“Ro-Ro’s alive!”

“Indeed I am, you mischievous munchkin.” Roman tapped Virgil’s nose with a grin. “And since Logan said to make you happy, and he’s not here with his nasty veggies, how about ice cream?”

Virgil lit up. “Yah! Ice cream!”

Roman snapped and out of the grass appeared a small ice cream stand.

Virgil ran to the counter with the biggest grin.

Patton giggled and put his hand on Roman’s shoulder. “He’s gonna have such a sugar rush after this.”

“Well, that just means we’ll have to play harder!” Roman snickered and walked to Virgil’s side. “Whatcha feel like, V?”

Virgil’s face dropped a bit. “Uh- you choose.”

Patton blinked. “It’s for you kiddo. Whatcha want?”

“Is it... okay?”

Patton raised an eyebrow. “Is it okay to what?”

Virgil paused. “Um... take from you?”

“Kiddo, you’re not taking from us. We’re offering something to you.”

“Of course! And this is the imagination after all. How does a triple scoop sundae sound?”

Virgil lit up once again. “Okay.”

“What’s your favorite flavor?” Roman pointed Virgil to the little window showing the vats of ice cream.

Patton could’ve sworn he saw stars in Virgil’s eyes.

Virgil pointed into the glass and Roman peered in to see his choice.

“Dark chocolate fudge.” Roman sighed. “A man after my own heart.” He joked before snapping in the desired treat. He held out a large bowl with three generous scoops of the chocolatey treat with hot fudge, plenty of whipped cream, and a cherry on top.

Virgil looked like he would burst with excitement.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Virgil sputtered as he reached for the dessert.

“I was going to ask ‘what do you say’, but you already seem to know your manners.” Roman smiled and handed the child the dessert and a small plastic spoon.

“Mind popping us in a little picnic bench to sit at so our little tyke doesn’t drop it?” Patton asked, eyeing the treat teetering in the toddler’s hands.

Roman bowed and snapped, and there appeared a classic wooden picnic bench.

“Here we go, kiddo.” Patton picked Virgil up and sat him on the bench so he could set down his treat.

Virgil had already shoved three spoonfuls of the dessert in his mouth, with 20% of it ending up around his face.

Roman laughed. “Logan’s not here, so you can be as messy as you want.”

Virgil hardly seemed to hear what Roman was saying, too busy shoveling in ice cream faster than any child should.

“Remember to breathe, kiddo.” Patton laughed and ruffled Virgil’s hair.

Virgil did pause as he swallowed seemingly his millionth spoonful of ice cream. “Sorry.”

“You’re alright, champ.”

Roman and Patton watched as the child practically inhaled the dessert, all with the biggest smile imaginable.

“So,” Roman started, eyeing Virgil who was wiping the last of the fudge ice cream off his face. “What else would make our little Stormcloud happy?”

“Ummmm...” Virgil thought over the question while Patton wiped the last of the ice cream from his face.

“Anything in the world a little snap can do here.”

“Um... Doggies?”

Patton immediately squealed and lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. “You heard him Ro! Let’s have a dog park!”

Roman let out a laugh. “You take after your dada, Virgil. Doggies it is.”

After Roman summoned a large park with dozens of dogs of different breeds running each way, he couldn’t tell who looked happier, Virgil or his animal-loving dad.

Patton immediately ran to hug the nearest dog, a St Bernard, and laughed as the pooch licked and slobbered all over his face.

Roman rolled his eyes fondly and glanced at Virgil who seemed hesitant. He softened and nudged the toddler. “Nervous?”

Virgil nodded and hugged Roman’s leg.

“Hey, Padre, our tyke’s a little nervous about the bigger doggies.” Roman called.

Patton tore himself away from hugging the dog to prance back over to the two of them. “How about a smaller puppy?”

Virgil nodded and Roman snapped his fingers. In Patton’s hands, appeared a Papillon dog, a small, friendly breed with big ears.

Virgil squeaked and flinched away at the sudden appearance.

“Aw, honey, it’s okay. Look.” Patton gently pet the dogs head to show Virgil. Virgil slowly approached the dog.

“Can I pet?”

“Of course.” Patton sat on the ground for Virgil to reach.

Virgil slowly reached his hand out and gently pet the dog’s back. He smiled wide at the touch and Patton felt his heart melt.

“Here, lets put her down.” Patton set the dog on the ground, after which the dog quickly made its way to Virgil, eager for more petting.

Virgil giggled as the dog licked his face. “Good puppy!”

“See? Dogs are nothing to be afraid of!” Roman snapped his fingers and the St Bernard from earlier appeared beside him. “Ready to ride your steed into the sunset?” Roman gently picked Virgil up and placed him on the dogs back. “To victory, Virgil!”

Virgil squealed and laughed as the dog sprinted off. He wobbled and teetered on the dogs back before falling back into a familiar pair of arms.

“I gotcha, King Virgil, what an untrustworthy steed!” Roman grinned and put Virgil back on his shoulders.

“What would King Virgil like to play now?”

“Hide N’ Seek!”

“Who’s it?”

Virgil leaned down and poked Roman’s nose. “Ro-Ro!”

Patton grabbed Virgil off Roman’s shoulder with a grin. “Oh no, Vee, he’s it! Let’s go hide!” He put the now giggling Virgil down and the two ran off while Roman covered his eyes and began his countdown.

Eventually after Virgil wanted to go on his own, Patton found himself a nice hiding spot behind some of the playground equipment.

Whoever said dads couldn’t enjoy a good game of hide and seek? Patton was already giddy hearing Roman dramatically count down as if counting to the release of a monster.

“Ready or not, here comes the dashing Prince to get you! Rawr!”

Patton giggled to himself. This may be typical kids stuff, but he was having a blast too. And knowing Virgil was happy was even better.

They needed it too. After the whole... ordeal.

But now wasn’t the time to think about that! Now was the time to have fun! And to-

“Boo!”

Patton shrieked and fell to the side on his butt. He looked up to see Roman grinning at him. “You really should have picked a less obvious spot, Padre.”

Patton giggled. “I guess so.”

Roman gave him a hand and helped his friend up.

“Now, our search for the little stormcloud begins!”

...

Virgil was a good hider.

Or maybe it was because he was smaller? Whatever it was... they had a bit of trouble finding Virgil. 

Patton never remembered Hide N Seek being very hard. He was starting to get worried. Where had the little tyke run off to?

“Ro, you don’t think he could’ve gotten lost, do you?” Patton asked meekly as the two walked through the small wooded area.

“Absolutely not. The imagination is my realm of control. Had he wandered beyond its reach I would have felt it. And you told me to keep it small, so this world isn’t too big.”

“Hm. I was sure he’d be hiding near the playground.” Patton hummed as they walked.

Roman suddenly held out a hand. “Hear that?”

Patton paused. “Hear what?”

Patton quieted and listened. Was that... snoring?

Roman chuckled. “Isn’t a sugar rush usually followed by a sugar crash?”

Patton laughed and followed the snoring, leading him to a large tree. He peered under one of the roots to see-

“Here he is!” Patton called.

There under a tree root was little Virgil all curled up in the dirt. It seemed he had been hiding and, well, sugar crash!

Kids could really fall asleep anywhere huh? Patton reached out to pick Virgil up when he saw-

“SPIDER!” Patton stumbled back and fell before scrambling backwards in fear. Roman came around the tree and Patton looked at him with pleading eyes.

Roman laughed and grabbed Virgil, brushing off the small cellar spider.

“Let’s get this little one back to the mind palace.”

Patton smiled and brushed the hair out of Virgil’s face. “I’d say this was little Virgil’s best day ever.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I've been super busy lately but here's a quick update this series is NOT dead and we're slowly approaching the end 
> 
> my favorite comments are when you guys theorize about whats happening, thank you for being so invested in this thing <3

Where am I? How... What am I? Am I... still little?

I can’t... I can’t be big.

I...

I see the orb. That damned flickering sphere of remembrance with the taunting flame inside. That flickering flame... Pink and luminescent unnaturally so.

I can see it. That horrible reminder.

_Erasure._

I hear a hiss. A horrid taunting hiss from all around me.

His claw envelops the orb and his grin appears from the darkness.

No. Stop!

I see his snake face with the glare the chills me to my core.

I’m falling now. I’m falling through the darkness with the notion of faces swimming past me... but that orb is always in the center of my view.

And that grin behind it.

_Deceit is a powerful thing._

Comes an echoing whisper from the void.

I’m falling. I’m falling!

The ground- I’m gonna hit it!

NO!

...

Virgil popped off the couch with a scream before immediately breaking into sobs.

Patton’s arms wrapped around him in a second. He had fallen asleep in his lap again... even in the dark of the room Virgil could feel his warmth and kindness.

“It’s okay, Vee. Another nightmare? I’m here. Patton’s here.”

“Dada.” Virgil whimpered. He shook. The darkness around him felt like it was taking shape... like he was there watching them. “Light. Light! Night light!”

Patton nodded and scrambled to the wall to Virgil’s nightlight Roman had conjured days prior. The room was soon awash in a soft purple glow.

Patton was right back to hugging Virgil in seconds. He gently rocked his body side to side as Virgil tried to focus on his breathing.

His nightmare was hazy, but Virgil didn’t need specifics for it to frighten every piece of his being.

But one thing remained through each night terror.

Erasure.


End file.
